La Corda Effect
by StoryTellerGnight
Summary: What would you do if you were given the chance to restart, would you Decline or Accept? Which ever you choose, surly the outcome will have a great effect.
1. Chapter 1 - What I Never Expected

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO! JUST DOING A FANDICTION (_ENJOY!_)**

Whoa… been a very long time. Hi again everyone! Aha… in regards to both of my stories, I went on a hiatus just a few chapters or so before the ending of them, and I know that sucked. But I'm back now and ready to complete the stories! Before that though, I'm going to be editing the chapters, so, expect an edit update every day on that regard only. Till the new chapter then!

* * *

><p><em>La Corda Affect<br>_Chapter 1: What I Never Expected

"Hihara are you excited?" Asked Yunoki, walking by him in the hall way.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I'm excited. H-hi," Stuttered Hihara, trying to spit the words out.

Yunoki gave a princely smile in amusement of Hihara's shy ness. "Hino?"

Hihara froze in his steps and exploded with a blood pool of red in his face, responding low, "Yeah." They continued to walk through the hall.

"Hihara, are you sure you want to do this? There's always next time, you don't have to tell her now." Yunoki put a hand on his shoulder.

Hihara turned around to face him, his face was beat red. "I-I know, but I have to tell her how I feel Yunoki, I just—"

"I understand Hihara. You don't have to explain any further, okay?" Yunoki reassured him, slowly looking in shock as a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Understand what, Yunoki Senpai?"

Hihara turned around quickly in joy. "KAHO-CHAN! It's you! You're here! And but, why? I thought, but you're, and I, no I well, and, K-k," Stuttered Hihara nervously trying to find the right words.

"Uh... Hihara Senpai, I decided to come on the first day of freshman year. I will become Hihara and Yunoki Senpai's Kouhai, I was serious about that," Hino said cheerfully with a smile

Hihara was ready to burst into tears, but held them back. "Mm," He voiced with a nod, smiling back.

Hino was walking along side Yunoki and Hihara through the halls. They were heading out the school doors, it was very quiet and Hihara broke the ice first.

"So Kaho-Chan, did you get a ticket for Tsukimori's upcoming concert this week?" Hihara asked, desperately trying to make conversation with her.

Hino nodded slowly, but then great surprise synced into her. "What!? He's coming to japan this Friday?" She responded in shock, eyes wide.

"Yeah he sent me and Yunoki a ticket through the mail. I was a little shock, too at first, but hey! Maybe he just wants to visit us again."

Hino turned ahead kind of sad. "Yeah I guess. Well this is my stop. I'll see you guy's later, bye!" Hino walked towards the girl's dorm.

"Cya tomorrow, Kaho-Chan!" Yelled Hihara, happily turning in the direction of the boys' dorm with Yunoki.

"Hihara, you're going to tell her on the night of the concert, aren't you?" Asked Yunoki, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yeah I am! It's finally time. I have to tell her how I feel before it's too late." Hihara said determined, walking through the doors of the dorm with Yunoki.

Yunoki smiled. "Well, goodnight Hihara. Best of luck tomorrow."

Hihara smirked. "Don't worry about me and Kaho-Chan. We have something special," He said, and with that he left in his room.

* * *

><p>Hino walked through the door to her room and laid on the bed in sadness. "Why didn't he tell me? Was there something I missed?" Closing her eyes, she was just about to drift away to sleep until a certain someone beeped her phone. She reached over and answered it. "Look who it is, Mr. Liar in the voice." Her tone wasn't very friendly.<p>

"What's up with you? Why are you so upset all of a sudden? When I talked to you this morning you were so cheerful, missing me already?" The deep yet light voice said on the other line sarcastically.

Hino snapped on him, "Just shut up, Len! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Japan for a concert tomorrow? What's the excuse?" She asked when suddenly she heard a knock on the door of her dorm room. Hino walked to the door and opened it slowly, dropping her phone in shock.

A hall away from Hino's room, Yunoki was walking in the hall of the girls' dorm on his way to her. He forgot to tell her that there wouldn't be any classes tomorrow due to Tsukimori's sudden come back. The music students were using Tsukimori's concert as a field trip for experience in skills. Yunoki was just about to knock on the door, but stopped when he heard a man's voice coming from inside the room. The door was cracked, so he peeped through it to see what was going on.

_Tsukimori!?_ Yunoki was shocked, but continued to eavesdrop on them.

"Kaho, please just hear me out for a second. I have a good reason for not telling you. If you would just stop talking and listen," Tsukimori said coldly, taking a step towards her.

"Whatever! Just talk already," Hino was really upset. She backed away as he tried to get closer to her.

"Okay… First of all, who told you?" Tsukimori asked, running his hand through his hair agitatedly.

Hino uttered two words as she turned her back to him. "Hihara-Senpai."

_Damn. That Giddy fool…_ Tsukimori was annoyed, he shouldn't have sent them tickets, but of course they'd find out anyway because of the school.

"Kahoko, I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. Please understand." Tsukimori hugged her from behind.

Hino relaxed in his hold. She wanted to believe him, instead of having crazy thoughts of him not telling her because wanted to avoid her… She faced him. "Really? Are you telling the truth?"

Tsukimori smiled in victory. "Yes, I just wanted to surprise _my_ _girl_," Tsukimori said, locking his lips with hers in passion.

Yunoki backed away from the door quietly, careful not to disturb them and walked away. "Hihara... I'm sorry." Yunoki said regretful for his friend, and proceeded to go back to the boys' dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 -The Truth Hurts

_La Corda Affect_

Chapter 2 – The Truth Hurts

"I can't wait to tell hino how I truly feel!" Hihara, all dressed in a nice black suit, was in his dorm room, bouncing up and down.

Yunoki knocked on the door, interrupting Hihara's happy dance and entered on his own accord since it was already unlocked. "Hihara I need to tell you something…" He started with a serious tone.

"What is it, Yunoki?" Hihara asked as he started an attempt to put on his tie for the concert.

Yunoki smiled slightly at the sight of Hihara actually putting on a tie and, _he's doing it so wrong,_ Yunoki was laughing inside. "Let me help you Hihara," He said, fixing his tie. "You must… really like Hino." Yunoki turned him around to look in the mirror.

Hihara beamed at the sharp look of his now completed wear. "Thanks! And Yunoki, I have to tell you, I never felt so sure in my life. Me and Hino. It's gotta come true!" The most biggest smile Yunoki has seen yet on his face showed, but seeing him so confident and happy only made telling him the heartbreaking truth that much harder on Yunoki.

Yunoki's smile died at the thought of this unwanted messenger task. "Hihara, like I said before I have to tell you something, and this is not going to be easy for you to hear but..." Paused Yunoki. Hihara was silent, waiting for him to finish what he had to say. "Hino and Tsukimori are to-"

"HEY! You guys ready?" An excited Hino asked, peeking in from the doorway, interrupting Yunoki.

Hihara rushed passed him, saying, "Tell me later, kay?" and was running out the door with Hino.

Yunoki was frozen, whispering only to himself the confession that fell flat. "Together... Great. Now how am I supposed to tell him? I don't want to see him hurt."

Hihara came running back in the door, all smiles like a fool in love, but that was the problem. "You coming, Yunoki?"

He was _so_ in love with Hino.

"Yes," Yunoki simply replied, pulling off a smile the best he could. He sighed to himself. _Please don't let it be a bullet at least…_

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, Yunoki-Senpai?" Hino asked, her blue dress shinning perfectly under the moon light. She was waiting by the car as Hihara and he were approaching.<p>

"Nothing. Let's go." Yunoki said, and got in the car after Hino, then Hihara.

At the concert, lights were showcasing the inside of the building in all the right ways, crowds of people were already heading to be seated. Hino, Yunoki and Hihara were out in the hallway, most of the crowd faded out.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Hihara exclaimed, looking like a kid with his childish face expression in awe.

"Glad you like it, Hihara," A familiar voice from behind them said.

It was Tsukimori in a grey blazer, a blue V-neck shirt underneath and grey jean pants.

"Wow Tsukimori, you look regular." Hihara was shocked to see him wearing something more casual other than a fancy tailored tuxedo.

Tsukimori laughed a little, "Well yes, I guess you can say that's all thanks to my La Corda Effect—" Tsukimori told him, about to call Hino by her first name, but was interrupted when one of the producers told him the show was starting.

"Mr. Tsukimori-San, the show is starting in 5," The producer hurried back stage.

"That's my cue. See you all later," Len said, winking at Hino as he left.

Hihara wasn't too out of space to not catch the look exchange between the two. "What was that wink about?" Hihara asked, curios.

Hino didn't explain, blushing slightly and walked ahead of them.

Yunoki sighed, hiding his troubled mind very well from his friend. "You have—no idea." Yunoki said. Hihara only turned and gave him an even more puzzled look.

Hino came back in a rush, grabbing Hihara's hand. "Come on, we're gonna miss the show!" she said, speed walking while dragging him along with her.

Hihara blushed super red as a soft look over took his eyes as he gazed at her, but Hino didn't notice since she was looking ahead. _Kaho-Chan,_ Hihara smiled.

"Oh boy, this will not end well." Yunoki took his time following behind them.

After the concert, Hino was alone outside waiting for Hihara and Yunoki. They both said they had to use the bathroom. _Weird, _she thought.

**_Flash Back_**

The show was over with and they all walked out to the lobby. Hino smiled, walking beside Hihara. "Wasn't that great? Len really is talented!"

Hihara only caught one word as he came to a slow halt. Noticing him not beside her, she backtracked some steps to him. "_Len_? What do you mean by _Len_ Kaho-Chan? Why did you call Tsukimori by his first na—"

"Hino, can you wait outside for a few minutes? We need to use the men's room." Yunoki said politely with a prince smile, his hand covering Hihara's mouth, dragging him to the men's room.

Hino just looked on as Yunoki dragged the struggling to break free, uptight Hihara to the restroom. "What was that about?"

**_End Of Flash Back_**

"How long are they going to take?" Hino glanced up to the stars.

"You know, stars are beautiful, but I have to ask, how did one end up down here?" Said Len from behind her.

She turned around in happiness, running into his arms. "Len!"

Inside, Yunoki had explained to Hihara what he saw the night Tsukimori visited Hino in her dorm room. He was not taking the news well.

"Hihara, calm down… please," Yunoki said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner! I have to ask Hino! I have to hear it from her if it's true are not," Hihara ran out the men's room.

"Hihara!" Yelled Yunoki for the first time, but he just ignored Yunoki's voice and proceeded to find Hino.

* * *

><p>"Len! Your show was amazing," Hino said, tearing in her eyes.<p>

"Why are you crying?" Len wiped away her tears.

"Because! You are the most perfect guy in the world, and yet you say you want to be with me and only me. It's just too good to be true," her smile was overtaking full of emotions.

He started to tear up as well, breaking a bitter smile, and cleared his throat so that he could speak well enough. "Well Kaho? It's up to you in the end," He told her, pulling away from her as he kneeled on one knee. Tears slipped away from his wonderful honey colored eyes, his voice slightly choking up. "Do you want to be mine and only mine throughout all the heavy times and all the merry times?" A laugh escaped him… "I'm no good at this. I guess what I'm trying to say is—will you…"

Just during the proposal, Hihara found his way outside to where Len and Hino were. "I have to find out from Kaho-Chan. It can't be true! Her and Tsukimori? It's bull!" He said angry to himself, but when his eyes landed on the happy couple, and hearing Hino say her answer to Len's proposal… His whole world was falling apart and he didn't know how to react to it. "Kaho-Chan… what?"

He got her overjoyed attention, tears pooling from her eyes. "Hihara look! Me and Len are getting…"

Hihara blacked out the last word she said—_Married?_ He just didn't want to believe it. "I'm sorry. Congratulations Kaho-Chan… Tsuki—mori." Hihara ran with an unnoticeable tear in his eyes.

Far away enough, he couldn't go any further, his heart breaking to pieces on him. "No… _N_O_!_ It's not…" Hihara collapsed to his knees, crying his heart out, "true!"

"Do you want a second fighting chance?" Said an anonymous voice.

Hihara looked up. Fright slowly sinking in to him. "What… the… _HELL?!_"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Past!

La Corda Effect

Chapter 3 - The Past?!

"Do you wish change it?" Said a voice that came from a tiny person who was hovering over Hihara.

"What-are-you? I must be dreaming, I can't be seeing a small flying dude!" Yelled Hihara, backing away from the small flying person.

"FOR YOUR IN-FOR-MATION! I'M NOT A DUDE, I'M A GIRL! A FAIRY OF MUSIC! And I'm here to help YOU! Dumb brain, do you want to change your situation are not?" The fairy was appalled by his disrespect of acknowledgment towards her.

Hihara calmed down a bit. "What are you talking about? Change what? What is there to Change!?" He snapped back, sadly facing down in defeat.

The fairy moved closer to him. "You love her right? Well, _I_ can help you win her over, before Tsukimori even gets close to her!" The fairy was smiling upon Hihara, trying to lift his spirits.

"How can you do that? It's impossible! She's going to marry him, there's no way I can win her over now." He didn't believe her and stood to his feet, walking away. "Thanks, but no thanks."

The fairy quickly flew ahead of him, zipping around his face to make him stop as he swatted around for her to stop. She was determined, "You may not be able to win her over now, but in the past you can! You can change it all around to where she ends with you and not Tsukimori!"

What she was saying was syncing into him, really syncing in. At first he shook the idea away, but his heart begged him to open his mind. His eyes went wide looking at her. "The past? You mean! Wait are you serious? You could do that for real!?" A sharp, guilty pain shot through his chest. "But would it be right to cheat like that?"

The fairy ignored his question and moment of guilt. "All you have to do is say yes, and I can turn back the time to when Hino never understood the meaning of love. Before she even knew Tsukimori! All you have to do… is say—"

Over by Yunoki, Len and Hino.

Yunoki came running out the door, eyes in search for a certain frantic friend of his, but instead finding Hino and Len talking. "Hino, Len. Do you know where Hihara went?" Said the panting Yunoki.

"No. Why? I think he ran home. Is something wrong Yunoki?" Hino was worried about him.

Hihara knew what he had to say, but saying it wasn't the problem… feeling okay about it was. How could this be a good thing to do?

How was losing the girl he loved a good thing?

It wasn't.

"YES!" Hihara shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TWIST OF TIME<br>_**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Hihara asked, looking around.<p>

"You dummy! This is your school, yu'know, you're HIGH SCHOOL!" Yelled the fairy to jog his memory.

"Wait you mean that we're really back in-" He took a real good look around him. He was standing in the hallway, other music students were passing him by, but it felt like time was frozen, until he heard his friend Yunoki from behind him and snapped his body around, landing his shocked eyes on him.

"Hihara, where have you been? We're going to be late for class."

"Oh DUDE! Yunoki, why are you wearing your school uniform from high school!?" Hihara sounded like he was panicking.

Yunoki gave him a strange look. "Hihara… what are you talking about? What else would I where to school, my kimono? Come on, we're going to be late." He walked ahead down the hall to class, Hihara passed out for 2 seconds..

Then bounced back to life.

"Oh-my-holy crap! We're really back! What is today's date?" Hihara asked the fairy.

"Actually, this is the first day you meet Hino. I had rewind time all the way back to when nobody knew she existed," She said.

"That's cool, but how am I supposed to, when Hino, I mean if I wasn't able to win her that time? Are this but-forget it! You know what I mean." Hihara's brain was frying trying to grip the new reality.

The fairy laughed in amusement. "Yes, I know what you mean. Listen, the only reason Tsukimori was able to win her heart was because they both played the violin. They don't call it _Violin_ _Romance_ for nothing, and then she heard him play Ave Maria, the first song that inspired her to play the violin. So she just admired him and from admire turned into mixed feelings, then to a secret crush she wasn't even aware of."

"So then… how am I going to when her over!" Hihara asked in a worry mess.

"Don't you worry about that. Just meet me in practice room 12. Okay? Then we'll talk some more, now go to class! Shuuuuuuu! And don't forget, you're in high school again."

Hihara just smiled and nodded. "Thanks, oh! Before I go, what's your name?"

She smiled. "Cordinala. Now go!" She flew away.

"I hope this works... Kaho-Chan."

* * *

><p>"Oh no, I'm going to be late! Why does this place have so many hills?" She forced herself to hop scotch up a flight of stairs, panting. "AND STARES!" Hino ran through the school gate and bumped into someone hard. Hino looked up and saw something blue, she then noticed it was a boy. He turned around rubbing his back.<p>

"Hey! Who did that?" Said the blue headed boy, but stopped his angry rant, realizing a girl on the ground was hugging her leg. He clicked his tongue. "What a pain… Are you alright? You should really watch where you're going. Someone might get hurt if you keep up your blindness towards others around you," He told her coldly as he was giving her a hand to stand up, Once she was stable on her feet, he walked away.

She fumed in disgust towards his attitude. "Ouch! Who is he? And what does he mean by 'blindness to others'? He was the one standing still in the way of the gate!" She winced. "Ouch…that really hurt, his back was like a brick! What a jerk!" Hino shook it off, and resumed trying to not be late for her class.

* * *

><p><span><strong>From Tsukimori's Side of It<strong>

"I can't believe I stayed up late practicing the violin, now I'm late for class." Tsukimori said running through the gate but stopped suddenly. "I could've sworn I just saw something fly in front of me." Len was clueless when suddenly something bump into him hard.

"Ouch! What the? Hey! Who did that?" He stopped his angry rant when he realized a girl on the ground was hugging her leg.

"What a pain… Are you alright? You should really watch where you're going. Someone might get hurt if you keep up your blindness towards others around you." he said coldly giving her a hand to stand up then walked away.

Len came back down from thinking of his thoughts of the girl. _I really don't have time to be getting caught up in my thoughts, I have to get to class before it's too late. _Len thought, running through the halls.

He ran in his classroom.

"Tsukimori!" Yelled the teacher in a scolding tone.

He approached his teacher. "Just… great..."

* * *

><p>"Kaho-chan! Where have you been? Class ended seconds ago," Asked Mio, handing her a piece of paper.<p>

Hino looked over the note. "What's this about?"

Nao shrugged. "We don't know, but when we came in the class room it was just lying there on your desk."

"And we _may_ have took a peak," Mio sheepishly added.

"Mio's the nosy one, not me, she read it, then you came in the class and she handed it to you." Nao completely snitched on her without a care in the world.

"How could you! Rat me out like…..like that!" Mio fused at her, but then quickly cut around back to Hino with a shameless nosiness. "But now since the cats out of the bag…Tell me Kaho! Who's the guy that want's to meet you in practice room 12? I never knew you had an interest," Said Mio in her love fantasy. "HAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa," she exhaled. "It has to be L.O. !" Mio went on and on and on AND…. Oooooon!

"Ok that's enough Mio! Kaho, you get going to meet whoever left you that note," said Nao, doing her best to tame Mio.

Hino was so confused. "Uh… O—okay?" She left the classroom.

Practice Room 12

Hino was in the practice room waiting for whoever wrote the note to come. "Hello? I received the note you left me. Is anyone here?" She wondered, but then shook her head. "What am I saying? Where could he-she possibly hide in this square room? It's obvious that no one's here, maybe it was a prank note." Hino was about to leave the practice room until something revealed itself to her, making her go silent. She didn't move a muscle. Just still like a rock and quiet like an empty house, well, that was until _it_ decided to speak to her.

*-*? -Hino

"Hello, my name's Cordinala. I'm the one who left you that note and to my surprise you're taking this better than I thought," She said with a friendly smile.

*-*?

"Anyway then, I'm here to talk to you about the school con—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hino screamed.

"—Curs…" Cordinala watched Hino go through a panic attack like a fish out of water and face palmed. "Really?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome To The Concurs!

La Corda Affect

Chapter 3 – Welcome To the Concurs!

"AH! FAIRY!?" Hino fell to the ground in shock.

"Hey! Why does everyone do that? So what if I'm a fairy?" Cordinala said, flying closer to Hino while she took a step back, Hino moved all the way back until her back hit the wall.

_Wait, a fairy? Why do I feel like I was through this already?_ Hino wondered.

"Listen Hino! Please be calm, I just came to ask you to enter the music competition, that's all, please?" Cordinala pleaded. Flying closer to her, "Will you do it?"

"No way!" Hino ran by the piano away from the fairy. "I don't even know how to play an instrument! So N—" Hino was about to finish her sentence, but was cut off by the school intercom.

"Hello students. I would like to announce the participant's in the school concurs."

1.) Yunoki Azuma

2.) Hihara Kazuki

3.) Tsukimori Len

4.) Shimizu Keiichi

5.) Shoko Fuyuumi  
>.<p>

.

.

Hino deadpanned. _Did I just hear that right? I think I did, it sounded a little something like this…_

6.) Hino Kahoko

"WHAT?! Why did the principle announce my name for the concurs?" Hino wanted ask the fairy, but as soon as she turned around the fairy was gone. The only thing left in the room was an instrument case with a note on it. Hino snatched the note from it and began reading it "MOTHER—!?"

**_Dear Hino, _**

**_Here is my gift to you, use it to enter the concurs and bring beautiful music to this school.  
>P.s, if you leave I'll just return it to you wherever you go, SO DONT TRY IT! Thank you.<br>_**  
>Hino crumbled the note with anger "this-can't-be-happening." She opened the case slowly. "A TRUMPET!?"<p>

*P*O*O*F**_!_***

"AH!" Hino shortly screamed.

Another note popped in front her.

**_P.s it's a magic trumpet, so you don't exactly need to know how to play it, GOOD LUCK!_**

"Darn fairy…" Hino cursed under her breath, she was about to fuss some more until a certain person walked in on her. _Wow, my luck—sucks!_

"You there, what are you doing here? Aren't you a Gen-Ed student?" The blue headed boy said as cold as ice, but quickly recognized her as he entered the room further. "Wait. You're that idiot girl that ran into me! Just great, can you leave? I don't want your klutziness to happen around me again."

Could he be any colder? Hino didn't quite respond, instead she just continued to stare at him. _Why do I feel like I know him? Not just from when I bumped into him, but I feel like I known him for way longer than this_. "You're Tsukimori Len, right?"

"How did you know that? I don't recall telling you my na—you must be one of those crazy fans, am I right? Hino-San." Len said, sitting his violin down on a nearby table.

"How did you know my name? I never told you my name," Hino protested next.

"Stupid girl, it's written on your instrument case, now can you please leave? I need to practice and you're wasting my time." Len said, opening the door for her to leave.

"Stupid?! Whatever, you jerk!" She left the practice room with a stump to her steps.

**_1 Hour Later_**

Len was practicing a piece for an hour straight, but at the same time his mind was at war with himself. He couldn't think straight; his mind had been on the fritz ever since _it_ happened, and he stopped playing. "I can't…" Len said, then continued to practice, but stopped again due to something catching his eye, something tucked under the piano seat. It was Hino's instrument case and school bag. He started to pack up his things, deciding to call his practice a day. "She truly is a troublesome girl," He sighed as he picked up her instrument case and school bag. "But..."

Hino was almost out the school building, just when she remembered the things she left behind in the practice room with Tsukimori. "Why!? I can't believe I left my things with him!"

Minutes later, Hino approached the door leading to the practice halls. She was about to open it when Len beat her to it.

"So you came back. You're lucky. I was just about to give your trumpet away to someone who would care about music. At least enough not to neglect there instrument." He said to her, holding out her trumpet case and school bag.

But she only grabbed her school bag and ran off. "Okay then, I salute the worthy person!"

"Hey!" He tried to call out to her, but she was gone like the wind in seconds. "Doesn't she know I was just kidding?" He said to himself, on edge of confusion, looking at her trumpet case. "Now what am I supposed to do? I can't just keep it. Guess I'll have to catch her tomorrow and give it to her."

* * *

><p>"I am glad that's done! No more trumpet," Hino said relieved on the rooftop of the school half of the building.<p>

"What!? What happened to it!" A boy from behind her was frantic.

Kaho turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and it was no other than Hihara.

"Who are you?" Hino asked him.

But he remained silent, not answering her question. _Oh man! It's her, I mean! It's really Kaho-Chan._ Hino waved a hand in front of him to gain his attention. "Oh! Sorry! I'm Hihara Kazuki," he said hyper, with the brightest smile Hino had ever seen on a guy. "So where's your trumpet?" Asked Hihara nervously.

"I don't have it," Hino said, and quickly walked passed him.

"Wait!" shouted Hihara, quickly pulling his trumpet out the case.

"Sorry but I—" Paused hino as he began to play the very first duet him and Hino shared together.

Hihara stopped playing mid-way to glance at her. "Whenever you have your trumpet with you. How about we play this piece together sometime?" He suggested, winking at her.

_What a cool sound, can a trumpet really make such a happy sound, I've heard others, but the way he does it, is…_ She thought.

Hihara was now the one waving a hand in front her face, he even gave a snap of his finger, and then…

"WOW that sounded so cool! I have to go now, but yeah! Let's play a duet tomorrow. Meet me at the roof top at this same time. Bye!" Hino said giddily, running out the roof door.

Hihara was left stunned in place. He couldn't move an inch, there were one to many things going on in his mind at once. "I. Have. A. Date. With...KAHO-CHAN!" Hihara was beyond excitement. All smiles, he put his trumpet back its case.

"You sure do yell _A_—LOT!" said Cordinala, flying low to his eye level, giggling. "See? What I tell you, since she didn't know all those other guys before you, there's no way you can't win her heart!" Hihara was zoned out… "Uh… Hihara, hello? Any one home!" She yelled.

Hihara snapped back to reality, he was too lost in happiness to respond. Well, except for two words that was..."THANK _YOOOOOOOOU_!" Hihara loudly thanked, putting his trumpet case down to hug her tightly.

She would be sharing his joy right now if she wasn't being suffocated. "Can't… breathe… Hihara!"

He quickly let her go, laughing innocently. Catching her breath back, she smiled. It was hard to be annoyed with him.

Hey again! We are finally back to the La Corda Effect story! And I want to say a special thanks to **Hercolanium**. Really, thank you. And yes I will add more Len and Kahoko, for both my stories.

Oh! And a silent thanks to all who read my stories but don't comment, and no I'm not being _sarcastic_! Anyway! Really, Thank you all, it doesn't matter if you comment are not, but it would be nice, just saying. Lol, okay that's it, I'm ending it here.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO! JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**)**

La Corda Effect  
>Chapter 5: What a mean guy!<em><strong><br>**_  
>Len was walking down the side walk when suddenly a person he didn't want to see ran up to him.<p>

"Tsukimori! Listen I need my trumpet back. Do you still have it? Please say you do!" hino said walking beside him.

"Yes and no, I don't have it with me as you can clearly see. But I do have it at home." said Len.

"Oh great! Can you bring it with you to school tomorrow?" asked hino stopping in front him.

"You expect me to carry not only my instrument case but yours too?" He said walking passed her.

"Yes!"

"No, if you want it, come to my house and get it. It's your fault that it's at my house anyway. Now will you please leave me alone for now." said Len walking through the school gate in the direction of the music department.

"What a mean guy..."

Later On During Lunch Break

During school lunch break, Hino ran up the stairs leading to the rooftop, making a loud entrance as she slammed the door open. She looked around. "He's not here.. Maybe the back!" Hino ran to the back half of the roof. "Not here either?" she said looking from left to right. "Where is he? I thought we were going to"

"Kaho-chan?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see who called her name. And it was Hihara, who was leaning on the wall by the Door of the roof top.

**.**

.

.

[She past him up]

"Ka"

"Hihara, I'm sorry but!" hino said franticly walking up to him.

"Mmmm, that's ok.. Cause, I brought a spare from the music class." he said pointing towards the two trumpet cases on the ground by his feet.

"That's great! But how did you know to bring a spare?" she asked curiously.

"Ah! I don't know; let's just say my conscience told me." Hihara said, he picked up the spare trumpet case and held it to her.

Hino smiled and grabbed the case from his grasp "ok, whatever you say. Now let's practice!" she said happily pulling the trumpet out the case. Hihara did the same; he pulled his trumpet out and readied himself.

Hino and Hihara played on three but the sound was not quite right.

Hmahmamhmahaamm was the sound Hihara made, and hino sound was...

! -_-? "That, didn't sound right." said hino letting down her violin slowly from her chin.

"That's ok! I'm positive you'll get the hang of it in no time!" ^_^) Said Hihara giving a warm smile, enough to make her blush apple red.

Hino lowered her head to hide her blushed face. "Yeah, thank you...Hihara sempia!" Hino said returning the smile. Hihara shot up red faced at the look of her smile. "Uh...are you ok?" she asked seeing his face beat red.

"Ah! Yeah! Let's continue, Kaho-chan" he said readying his trumpet. Hino gave a Sure nod, doing the same as him.

"Ok and a 1, 2, 3"

FUHGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR! -.- "ohhhhh..."

After School

After school was over, Hino ran straight in the path to Tsukimori's house after getting directions from Yunoki.

Flash Back

Hino ran fast in a hurry through the music class rooms finally landing on lens home room. "Excuse me!" hino said stopping a classmate of his. "Is Tsukimori Len here?"

"I'm sorry but you just missed him" answered another voice from beside her.

"That's too bad, I really need to retrieve something from him" said hino sadly.

"Don't worry, if it's that important I'll just tell you where he lives." said the 3rd year handing her a piece of paper.

"That's wonderful! But, who are you? And are you sure this is ok that you give me this?" hino said looking over the directions on the paper she was handed.

^_^/ "I'm positive; my name is Yunoki Azuma, 3rd year. I'm glad to help, I think you best be on your way now. If it gets too late, you'll miss him again." he said pushing her off on her way.

Hino turned back around "Thank you!" she said turning back on her onward path.

End Of Flash Back

Hino stood in front of Len's gate, just inches away from ringing the doorbell "ok, here goes n-"

"what are you doing here?" said Len from behind her, startling her half to death.

"TSU-ts- TSUKIMORI-KUN!" She shouted jumping to the side; hino wasn't expecting him to appear out of know where.

Len rubbed his pained ears "I'll say it again, what-are-you-doing here?" he said once more opening his gate to get inside, hino ran inside the gate as soon as he opened it."H- HEY! You can't jus-"

"I'm sorry for intruding! But as I recall, you did say if I wanted my instrument I would have to come and get it myself." Hino said with a sarcastic face, folding her arms in delight.

"When did I say something as ridicules as th-" said Len stopping his sentence as a quick flash back ran through his mind.

_(You expect me to carry not only my instrument case but yours too?" Len said walking passed her._

"Yes!"

"No, if you want it, come to my house and get it. It's your fault that it's at my house anyway. Now will you please leave me alone for

now_.)  
><em>  
>Len remembered what he said and slapped his hand on his forehead. 'Oh I'm so stupid! I did tell her that, I'm really messing up here! I'm not even supposed to be.'<p>

"Tsukimori-kun are you ok?" asked hino up close in his face.

Len backed away from here "yeah, come inside and get your vi- I mean trumpet." Len said leading the way inside the house. 'What the heck was that! Prodigy Len, can't even get my words right.

As Len opened the door hino zoomed past him in quick search of her trumpet.

"Hey! Don't just run off in my house like that!" Len said halting her from going any further. "It's in my room; wait in the living room while I go get it.

"Oh wait!"

Len turned his head down as he stopped from walking up the stairs "what?"

"How come you weren't at home when I arrived, I thought my heart was going to stop when you came up behind me."

"oh, I couldn't keep my mind focus while practicing so I went for a walk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll proceed in getting your violin." he said continuing up the stairs.

Hino responded with a simple "I see" and went off to sit in the living room. "What mean guy."

Len walked in his room getting the trumpet for hino, when suddenly he stumbled upon a note that his parents left for him, Len picked the note up and began reading it to himself in thought.

[My Son,  
>Me and your father will be out for a few days, sorry to leave without telling you about it when you were here. But you look so frustrated that we didn't want bother you about. And one more thing,<br>**\(^o^)/**I couldn't help but run into the most adorable girl who was trying to find our house on our way out! She was so sweet and kind hearted; I believe her name was hino Kahoko. Len please treat her right, you never know, she might a great girl for..]

Len crumbled the paper the instant he read the last word in that sentence his mother wrote. "This is..Stupid." he said to himself "come to think of it, didn't I accidently say…."

_("How come you weren't at home when I arrived, I thought my heart was going to stop when you came up behind me."_

"oh, I couldn't keep my mind focus while practicing so I went for a walk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll proceed in getting your

_**violin**__.")_

Len slapped his forehead again for the second time "I'M SO STUPID! She didn't seem to notice, but still… I'm an idiot!" Len Angrily yelled in his thoughts.

Len walked in on hino just as she was looking at his baby pictures. "You have no house manners whatsoever! Do you." Shouted Len, snatching away the picture book then tossing her the trumpet case In return.

"Ah, sorry. But you know Tsukimori-kun; you were a really cute baby when you were little." Hino said smiling warming at him. Len's only response was...

*SLAAAAAAAM!*

"Uh, too much" -.-? She said standing outside his house "he's really is a mean."

_**Preview**_

"Hino! Wake up! You're going to be late for school" said her mother knocking at her bedroom door loudly.

HINO opened her eyes "CRAP! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME AGAIN!" She said jumping out the bed in a speeding flash.

"Mom is the toast ready? I want to get something in my stomach before going to work." said hino's older sister, leaning over the counter groaning in hunger.

"Yes dear, the toast is ready" said her mother holding out a plate with an egg sandwich on it.

Hino's sister perked up at the smell of the sandwich near her nose. "That smells wond-"

"Derful! Thanks mom!" Said hino snatching the egg sandwich out her mother's hands. While she headed out the door munching and swallowing the food down her throat.

"DARNET KAHOKO! That was my; SAAAANDWIIIICH!" said her sister dying in hunger. T^T

_**End Of Preview  
><strong>_

Another chapter down! I'd say about, 5 to 8 more to go! Maybe more.

_**TILL NEXT TIME!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO! JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**)**

La Corda Effect  
>Chapter 6: Let down<p>

"Hino! Wake up! You're going to be late for school" said her mother knocking at her bedroom door loudly.

HINO opened her eyes "CRAP! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME AGAIN!" She yelled, jumping out the bed in a speeding flash.

While hino was upstairs getting ready for school in a rush, her sister and mother were downstairs. Her mother was making an egg sandwich for her sister to eat before she left for work.

"Mom is the toast ready? I want to get something in my stomach before going to work." said hino's older sister, leaning over the counter, groaning in hunger.

"Yes dear, the toast is ready" said her mother, holding out a plate with an egg sandwich on it.

Hino's sister perked up at the smell of the sandwich near her nose, "that smells wond-"

"Derful! Thanks mom!" said hino snatching the egg sandwich out of her mother's hands, heading out of the door as she munched the food down her throat.

"DARNET KAHOKO! That was my; SAAAANDWIIIICH!" her sister cried out, dying in hunger. TcT

During School

"Hino are you prepared?" asked Mio with stars in are eyes.

Hino stepped back away from her sparkled eyed friend, "prepared for what?"

"She's talking about the violin romance" said Nao, putting her hand up to muffle what she was about to say next, for only hino's ears to hear. "It's her fantasy."

"IT'S NOT A FANTASY!" yelled Mio madly in hino and Nao's faces. "Violin romance is real! It's a true story of two rivals falling love." ^.^ she said, clapping her hands together with sparkles all over her. "but it's just too bad that none of us play the violin." Mio added sadly.

Nao and hino's mood darkened at the sight of their friend going crazy love happy. "That's nice," they both said.

"Anyway, weren't you supposed to be heading over by that music thing? The meeting is today right? You better hurry to not be late." said Nao reminding hino of the concurs meeting.

Just down the hall from there class room, two general students who were on the soccer team were playing with a soccer ball. "Your form is so sloppy dude, you'll never make first string if this keeps up." Said one of the two boys. "Oh really? then watch this!" the other one said, getting ready to kick the soccer ball.

"Oh right, thanks, I'll see you guys later!" Hino said running out the class.

"HEY, WATCH OUT!" Shouted a voice to her.

Hino turn to her right and saw a soccer ball was about to hit her in the face, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. Hino's eyes were closed in fear, but nothing happened. She didn't feel anything at all.

"SORRY!" Shouted the two boys from down the hall as they ran to her, "Hey man! Can you give us our ball back? We're really sorry, it won't happen again."

They weren't talking to me? Then, who are they… Hino thought opening her eyes, as she opened them she noticed a green headed boy in front of her. He was holding the ball that almost hit her dead in the face.

"That was dangerous! It better not happen again, or I'll report you two to the captain of the team." He said, tossing the ball to them."

Getting a good look at the green headed boy, the two guys realized who he was. "Ah! We're sorry! Tsuchiura-sempia!" they said in unison, and then ran off.

"Kaho-chan! Are you alright?" Mio and Nao said as they ran by her side.

"She's ok, I caught the ball before it hit her, but just to be sure, are you alright?" The green headed boy said to her.

Mio became love excited and ranted on again to hino about the violin romance. "It was destiny! Maybe Violin Romance can happen to anyone! You never know Kaho-chan; he just might be your Violin Romance. Or better yet! General Romance!" Mio said to her.

"Here she goes again," Nao agitatedly said.

Hino blushed, "thank you!" she said and ran off in a hurry, she couldn't say anything else. She was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Uh... Your welcome." He said, stepping on something cushioning. "She dropped her school bag," he said stepping off it and picking it up from the school floor.

Minutes Later

"Sorry that I'm late!" Hino said, interrupting the meeting as Kanazawa was explaining the school concours to them.

"And you are?" asked Kanazawa.

"I'm Hino Kahoko!" she answered back, walking in the class taking a seat.

"Ok then, now that the missing person has been found we can start the meeting." he said.

Hino felt stupid and embarrassed, she looked upwards behind her seeing new faces and familiar faces. "Oh boy" She thought.

Sometime Later

After the meeting, hino saw the same green headed boy appear with a school bag in his Hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

He lifted up the bag to her, "you dropped your school bag during that crazy incident that happened earlier." he said.

"WHAT INCIDENT?" worriedly butted in Hihara.

"Not again." hino said gloomy In her mind as she took the bag from him. "Thank you, 's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro, and you?" he said holding a hand out to properly greet her.

"She's hino Kahoko! And I'm Hihara Kazuki, .." Said Hihara, shaking the openly hand instead of hino firmly.

Tsuchiura could feel Hihara's ara pressuring him, "oh. Well, nice to meet you Hino-san, anyway I should get goi-"

Can you please move aside?" Len said icily, dragging hino out the class.

"Ah? Tsukimori-kun!"

Practice Room

Len dragged hino all the way to a practice room he was going to use, "give it back." he said sternly.

Hino didn't understand what he meant, "give what back?"

"MY BABY PICTURE!" he shouted.

Hino acted in denial "what baby picture? I know of no such thing." She sarcastically said teasing him.

"Hino. Just-give-it...Back!" said he icily once more sitting down his violin case.

Hino really did enjoy teasing him on this matter, a good pay back for his meanness.

Flash Back

Len walked in on Hino just when she was looking at his baby pictures. "You have no house manners whatsoever! Do you." shouted Len, snatching away the picture book then tossing her the trumpet case In return.

"Ah, sorry. But you know Tsukimori-kun, you were a really cute baby when you were little." Hino said smiling warmly at him. Len's only response was...

*SL_AAAAAAA_M!*

"Uh, too much?" -.-? Hino said standing outside his house. "He's really mean," she said, pulling a picture from her school bag. "But at least I have pay back, you really were a cute baby!"

End Of Flash Back

"Oooh, that picture!" Said hino pretending to remember something that she knew she already had.

"Thank you, now hand it over." Said Len holding out his hand, awaiting the picture.

But instead of a picture being placed in his hands, hino gave him a piece of paper with her address on it. "Yeah about that, I don't have it with me. But you can come to my house after school and get it, you know because you can't expect me to carry your baby picture and my stuff at the same time." she said leaving the practice room and gave him a bidding wink before she left.

Len was so mad that he melted his iciness away, "hino!" he said upset, reading over the address she gave him.

Later On

"Hino-chan!" Said a high voice calling out her name.

Hino turned around "Hihara-sempia."

"Hey, can I walk you home?" asked Hihara.

"Yeah sure, but I want to make a quick stop before going home." she said.

Hihara perked up in a huge smile, "that's ok, I'll come with. Were to?" he asked.

Hino smiled happily at his question, "*cake-shop!*" said hino pulling him along "come on! Let's go" she said happily.

Minutes Later

Hino and Hihara went to hino's favorite cake shop, hino seemed like she wanted to eat everything in the shop.

"What would you like to order?" asked a girl who worked there.

"I want chocolate short cake, strawberry short cake, vanilla short cake and lastly *a mixed of everything short cake!*" Hino said with sparkles in her eyes.

Hihara couldn't ask for more, he was spending time with Hino like it was their first date. After hino devoured all the sweets she ordered, they lastly walked home together.

"thank you for walking me home, Hihara-kun" said hino walking up to her door waving goodbye to him.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime!" He said lastly before leaving her residence.

"I would like that" she said to him, then walked into her home.

At the sound of that, Hihara stopped walking for a second. "YEEESSSS!" He shouted, running his way home.

To the side of hino's home, Len was there the whole time seeing her being walked home by "Hihara Kazuki" he said and walked back home.

"Mom! Did anyone stop by this evening?" hino asked.

"No dear," her mother replied.

Hino felt kind of let down "Tsukimori didn't come?" she said to herself, leaving into her room. Hino pulled lens baby picture from out her drear "oh well…"

I am really sorry, just like the last time I was late on the update, I had a lot of stuff going on. So I hope you enjoyed the "was supposed to be yesterday's chapter." And if you read the third chapter of L.C.H, you would know that La Corda Effect is going on a 3 week break for the second time. And also La Corda Horror will be going on a 3 week break as well. So in total, that will be a six week break straight. The reason why? One word. (Testing) sadly, T-T.

_**TILL NEXT TIME!  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO! JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**)**

**YES LA CORDA EFFECT IS FINALLY BACK! Sorry that it took so long to update again, but sadly to say…I can't promise anything. Funny how I had more time to write my fan fiction stories when school was still in session. I guess summer concurs all, no but seriously. I'm more swamped with stuff than I had anticipated. So I'll update my fan fiction when I can. And now without a further ado, chapter 7 of La Corda Effect. **

La Corda Effect

Chapter 7: Fairy Of What?

"Mayin dear! Are you up? You're going to be late for school!" Said her mother from out her bedroom door.

Mayin opened her eyes, "WHAT? OH CRAP!" She panicked, Mayin jumped out of the bed in a speeding flash. She put on her school uniform and… Wait, I STILL HAVE TO GO IN THE BATHROOM! She yelled in thought.

"Is Mayin late for school again?" her sister asked.

Their mother exhaled, "isn't it always the same?" Her mother said while holding out a plate with a sandwich on it.

Mayin's sister laughed, "she should be coming in 5-4-3-2—"

"THANKS MOM!" Mayin said as she grabbed the sandwich off the plate that her mother held out for her, and she dashed out the house.

"1."

"Oh dear, that daughter of mine… Huuuah," the mother exhaled.

Meanwhile at Seiso Academy, another person was having troubles of his own. "Hey! You! Don't you see me? COME ON! Can't anyone see me?" he said flying in front of all the passing by students. But they all ignored him; none of the students could see him. Well, that is until one student came running through the school gates.

"Why-does-this-school- have so many- hills and stares?" Said Mayin in between pants. Mayin caught her breath and walked near the school statue. "I will never understand why the school has a statue of a fairy." she said.

"Well duh, obviously to show their gratitude of me."

Mayin looked around from left to right. "who…Said that?"

"Hold up, she actually heard me?"

Mayin looked around some more; she tried to find where the voice was coming from. "I'm not deaf; of course I can here you. But where are you?" she asked.

"Right here."

"right where?"

"behind you."

Mayin turned around, "Oh…!" Mayin screamed loudly.

"So you can see me!" He said in joy.

Mayin stood lifeless, "wha- what are you?"

"I'm a fairy of music!"

"Ah WHAT!" Mayin yelled in shock.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" Asked a student, who was entering the school.

Mayin turned to look at the student, "Uh, Yeah, I'm ok, just late for school as all."

"oh, I'm late too; I guess we're in the same boat. I'm Hino Kahoko by the way." Hino said, holding out a hand to greet her.

The fairy just stood aside and watched their conversation; he flew next to Mayin and lowly said to her, "you're probably wondering why she can't see me. Right?"

Mayin looked at the hovering fairy, "Shut up," Mayin lowly said to him.

Hino felt lost to her actions, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing! I was just... Saying a line, from one of my favorite songs." * Clears Throat.* "Anyway! I'm Suanian Mayin, but you can call me Sua for short." Mayin said shaking Hino's hand.

"Cool, well. I have to go, see you around Sua." Hino said, then began running towards the Gen Ed department.

"Yeah…See you around."

.

.

Mayin looked left to right, "MY IMAGINATION?" she shouted.

Later on in the day, Mayin was eating on the roof top during lunch.  
>Maybe it was just my imagination, she thought to herself.<br>Mayin eat the last bite of her rice ball and stood up. "OK! Lunch break over! And no imaginary fairy." she happily said, Mayin was about to leave the roof. But that was until she heard violin music from the other side of the roof. "What a beautiful sound, but. Who's playing it?" She said to herself, walking to the other side of the roof to see who the mystery violin player was.

Mayin took a peek at who was playing, and it was no other than...

The boy noticed her presence, "What are you doing? Do you always silently watch people as they practice? The boy said, lowering down his violin.

"No I… I just Now took a look. I was just wondering who was playing so, beautifully." She answered back while walking closer to him.

The boy laughed...

"Did I say something funny?" She asked him.

"What? No, it's just… Never mind, could you leave? I have to practice and you're wasting my time." He said about to raise the violin up to his chin. But she wasn't very pleased with his tone and attitude.

"So what? Your something, you know that. I said you're playing was beautiful. And you act like this? The tone in your voice is as cold as an ice berg! I don't why I was captured by music from an ICE JERK LIKE YOU! And I _will_ leave, don't worry you pretty little head over it. Have a good day, Ice berg!" She angrily ranted, then left as he wanted. On her way out she passed up Hino who was on her way up to the roof.

"Hey Sua," Hino said, but Sua didn't say anything back. "Sua?"

The guy just stood clueless, "what…Was that about?"

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun! Why didn't you come last night? I guess this baby picture doesn't mean much to you." Hino said walking up to him with the baby picture in her left hand while holding her trumpet case in the other; she held the picture up to him.

"Give me that!" Len said snatching it from her hands.

"Ok, sorry. So why didn't you come to my house and get it?" she asked him.

Len put his violin in its case, "Something came up, sorry but I don't have time to chat, I have to go." He said putting his violin in its case and leaving.

"Ok, bye." hino said, sat her trumpet down on the bench and took it out to practice. "…That tune Hihara played. I should give it a try," she said reading herself about to play. Hino played the notes right this time, her trumpet sounded just as Hihara's did. But only, something was missing; something didn't feel right in her heart. "Why does… Something feel off?"

Len was walking off the steps and passed Hihara who ran passed him in a hurry up the steps as he turned out the stairway. Len stopped walking and leaned against the hallway wall. Damn! Len angrily/sadly said in his thoughts while hitting the wall hard with his fist. "...Kahoko."

"Kaho-chan! That was great, see? I knew you'd get the hang of it." Said Hihara running up to her and putting his arms around her.

Hino blushed heavily in his arms, "Th-thank- you. Hihara sempia."

"Kaho-chan, call me by my first name, Kazuki, please?" he pleaded pulling away from her.

Hino smiled at him, and Hihara returned the smile as well. "…Ok I guess, Kazuki."


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO! JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**)**

La Corda Effect  
>Chapter 7: Nightmare Or Reality? <p>

It was night time, and Len had just gotten home from doing a concert. He's currently in Germany; he still has a few more concerts to perform before going back home in japan. Len walked up to his pent house and opened the front door while also dialing Hino's number on his phone. "Kaho, Kaho. KAHO, if only this phone could dial faster." Said Len enchase to talk to hino, he put the phone up to his ear and waited for Hino to pick up. He walked through the door and listened as the phone ranged twice before it was answered, but instead of hearing the sweet sound of his girlfriend's voice, it was her mother that picked up the phone instead. 

"Hello?" Said Ms. Hino on the other line

"Ms. Hino? Is Kaho there? Did she leave her cell phone at your house?" Len asked, but it took a while for her to respond. From what it sounded like, he could only hear faint sobs from the other line. "Hello?"

"Yes I'm here." She answered, the sobs became louder. "Len listen. There's—been an accident with Kahoko today." Ms. Hino said sobbing on the other line.

Len's heart stopped at what she had said, "hold up calm down! What do you mean? What accident! I talked to her this morning and she was fine. What are you talking about?" Said Len uptight and losing his mind.

"Len please, I know this… is hard to take in right now but...She. Was in a car accident. It happened eight hours ago; they rushed her to the hospital but… but… She didn't make, my baby girl didn't make it Len. "I'm sorry, she's dead." Said Ms. Hino crying her heart out on the other line. "I'm sorry Len," cried Ms. Hino hanging the phone up.

Len was frozen in place; he couldn't comprehend anything but the fact that he lost everything now. "Kaho… Kaho!" Len said dropping to his knees, tears pouring down like a water fall. "Why did it have to happen…Before—I even got the chance to..." Trailed on Len, pulling a small box out his coat pocket, his hands trembled as he slowly opened it. Revealing a ring in it, "Kahoko! Ka—"

"Would you be quiet! All this screaming Kaho Kaho Kaho! IS KILLING ME!" Said a small voice.

Len looked up and around to find out where the voice was coming from. "Who said that?" Len said, standing to his feet

"I did!" Yelled the small voice revealing itself to him, "I did."

It was a small fairy flying in front of his face, At what Len was seeing in front of him, it didn't take long for him to pass out.

"HEEEeeY!" Shouted the fairy flying closer by him.

Sometime Later…

Len woke up in the same spot he passed out on, "a dream?" Len said standing.

"No not a dream, but I'm glad that fall of yours didn't leave you in a coma." Said the fairy.

Len backed into a wall, "ok what do want! I already lost the love of my life, I lost my everything." Len said with a tear dropping down his face.

"Wow you must have really been in love with her..." The fairy looked at Len and noticed he was about go into another break down. "Ah! Don't say anything." She warned him, "I can change it to where she doesn't die." 

At the sound of that Len perked up out of his depression in happiness, "what! That's great! But how?" Len said grabbing the fairy in his palm.

"Hey loosen up!" The fairy was starting to lose color in its face. "Can't br-br"

"Sorry!" Len quickly said loosening his hand.

"That's better," Said the fairy standing on Len's hand. "Now like I was saying, I can change it. I am a Corda Effect fairy: meaning I can alternate the past, present, and future. So if you really love her that much—"

"YES! Do it now! Bring Kahoko back!" Said Len hyped up.

The fairy went silent as Len got super happy, "…There's just one condition you have to follow…."

Len Wakes Up From Dream

Len woke up in fast motion breathing hard as a single tear fell from his eye. "A dream…." Len said.

"Waking up in sweat and tears again? You better not start to regret your decision. Remember you have to stay away from Hino Len." Said a voice to him.

"I KNOW THAT!" He yelled, losing his temper. He gripped his bed sheets, "I know that." Another tear drop falls. "What do you want Cordinala?" He asked her as he got the king sized bed.

"There was something else to that condition. I didn't tell you the rest of it." She told him.

"What? There was something more to that condition?"

"Now don't freak out when I tell you this." She hesitated.

"Just say it already, I won't freak it out." He reassured her.

"…You're going to fall in love with another girl," She said fast flying back from him, expecting him to blow up in anger. Seeing that he wasn't blowing up as she expected him to, she flew closer to him. "You taking this better than I expect—"

"WHAT! I'M WHAT!" He yelled.

"You said you wouldn't freak out."

"HOW CAN I NOT FREAK OUT? You just said I'm going to fall in love with _ANOTHER_ GIRL!"

"And you're going to lose your feeling for Hino," she told flying back away from him again.

"_WHAT_!"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FREAK OUT!" The fairy said covering her ears.

**Bet you didn't expect that, are did you? Len asked for time to be twisted first. Not Kazuki, next chapter explains why he's going to fall in love with another girl, and lose his love for Hino. How will Len and Hino be together with this great effect? You'll just have to continue reading to find out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO! JUST DOING A FANFICTION (**_**ENJOY!**_**)**

**Writers Note: **

**This is the last chapter of La Corda Effect for now, I will be going on a very long break— or maybe not. For the meanwhile that the story is on break, I will be updating three more chapters for La Corda Horror. This whole back and forth thing is a tough cookie, I recently have been busy typing chapters for my own series… So, it's amazing that I'm still keeping up with my Fan fiction. Anyways! Enough of the Writers Note, let the chapter begin. **

La Corda Effect  
>Chapter 9: Unfairness<p>

Len calmed himself down and took a deep breath; he wasn't going to get a clear explanation out of Cordinala unless he was calm: was what he kept telling himself to keep from strangling the heck out of her. "Ok I'm calm, please. Tell me why I'm going to lose my feeling for Hino and then fall for another girl."

The fairy saw that he was telling the truth, he was calm. "Len, Hino's story can't end with you." She told him, bushing around the bush for her own safety.

Len was about to blow up in anger again but quickly stopped himself from doing so. "I know that, but what does that have to do with me losing my sanity."

"Your sanity?" She repeated, confused with his choice of words.

"Yes, my sanity. I'd be the craziest man in the world to lose my feelings for her! Let alone then fall in love with another girl!" He told her, just one the edge of anger, but he managed to keep his cool. "Now explain it to me better."

Cordinala was silent, she thought on if she should tell him the truth or not, if she should break the little sanity he had left. But she came to the conclusion of her being unfair with him; she hadn't told him the full truth to why hino died, and the one condition to the deal of twisting time to bring her back to life. She had no choice but to tell him. "I wasn't truthful with you, Len. Hino's death was not the unfairness of time; it was the unfairness of fate." She explained slowly to him and only told him half of her confession first to see how he would react; she paid close attention to him for any signs of a mental break down.

"What you mean by the unfairness of fate? Are you telling me that it was her faith to die no matter what at the point and time?" His voice became tensed, "even if she's with Hihara and not me, she will die? I thought you told me in order for you to twist time, which would keep her alive I had to sign a deal not to go near her!" Now anger in his voice, "so you lied to me, She's still going to die!?"

"NO!" She yelled, "only with you!"

"What?"

"She only dies at that time," She paused.

Len's voice was now starting to waver, and tears were starting up again. "She only dies at that time what?"

"…She only dies at that time with you. Only with you…You two can't be together not because of the deal you signed…But because of fate. An ending with Len, would mean death." Len was silent and tears were now falling down his face. "And the deal wasn't what you thought it was for. You sighed a deal that secretly said in hidden print: that you would allow your ending to be decided for you. That's why you're going to lose your feelings for Hino… And fall in love with someone else."

"Leave," He muttered to her.

"But Len I had to trick you! I had to lie to you—I'm sorry!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled, loud enough for an echo to carry throughout the huge house that they were in.

She was shocked, him yelling and looking completely destroyed like that took all the words out of her. She said no more to him and left as he wished, disappearing with a simple wave of her wand, leaving nothing but a little of twinkle dust falling in her place.

After Cordinala left Len's house, she transported herself in front of the school statue of a fairy, which was by the entrance gated of the school. Cordinala looked upon the fairy statue and sadly thought herself, _Lili; I just wanted to make you happy again…_

[Flash Back 5 Years Ago: Original Time.]

"Cordinala Cordinala!" Yelled out a voice to her. She turned around to see who called her name; it was no other than her goof ball of a close child hood friend.

"Lili, what's wrong? Why are you so hyper?" She asked him, concerned with him. Lili took a moment to breathe; he rushed back to fairy realm as if he was running a 100th meter dash race. Once he caught all of his breath he looked her in the face with a huge goofy smile. "No seriously Lili what's up? You're starting to freak me out."

Lili just smile wider, "I finally found the one." He told her happily.

"The one? Lili tell me what's got you more hyper and happy that usual." She said to him, full of curiosity, "And this time with more detail."

"Well my dear friend," he said goofily. "I just found happiness!"

[End Of Flash Back.]

Cordinala was still staring upon the statue of Lili; her eyes watered up and threatened to drop a tear. "Lili…"

**Yes I know the chapter was short, but just think of it as a season finally… That's really short. Ok! La Corda Effect is now officially on break and La Corda Horror is now officially in progress! Before I completely end this chapter, I want to ask. **

**What do you think will happen at the end of the story in order for Len and Hino to be together?**


End file.
